Un nuevo nonno
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Roma lo había dejado solo. ¿Qué haría el pequeño Romano solo en la gran casa del imperio Romano?, ¿quién es ese extraño rubio que aparece buscando a Roma?.


"**Un nuevo nonno"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Roma lo había dejado solo. ¿Qué haría el pequeño Romano solo en la gran casa del imperio Romano?, ¿quién es ese extraño rubio que aparece buscando a Roma?.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia Axis Powers, ni Labyrinth me pertenecen =.=

* * *

><p>Su <em>nonno<em> se había ido con Veneciano… Lo habían dejado solo. ¿Por qué?... él simplemente despertó esa mañana… y había encontrado una carta de su _nonno_ diciéndole que se había ido con su hermano menor, ese hermano que él ni siquiera conocía.

Comenzó a llorar solo en la gran casa del Imperio Romano, ¿por qué su _nonno_ lo había dejado solo?, ¡maldición! ¡Él era sólo un niño pequeño!.

Sintió una pequeña explosión y se volteó para ver a un hombre rubio, de extraños ojos, que estaba de pie frente a él.

-¡Chigi!.-Gritó el niño comenzando a llorar listo para correr, pero ese hombre lo cogió por el cuello de su túnica.-Déjame, bastardo, hijo de puta…-Comenzó a decir todas las palabras que había escuchado de su _nonno_ cuando estaba ebrio.

-Un niño tan lindo no debería decir tales palabras…-Se quedó quieto, nadie le había dicho lindo en toda su existencia. El hombre lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.-Dime pequeño, ¿Dónde esta Roma?.

-Se fue con mi hermano…-Contestó simplemente el pequeño, haciendo leves pucheros. Vio como el hombre adquiría una expresión seria.

-¿No te dejó con nadie?...-El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza.-¿Qué?, estúpido Roma…-El niño se sorprendió al ser cogido bien en brazos por ese extraño rubio, el cual únicamente pensaba ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Roma dejar al niño solo?.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Romano…-El hombre frunció el ceño. Pensando que el idiota de Roma ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensarle un nombre al niño…

-Bueno… para mí serás Lovino, ¿de acuerdo?...-El pequeño simplemente asintió a las palabras del hombre rubio…-Yo soy Jareth… el país del Underground…

-¿Eres un país sometido al abuelo?...-Preguntó quedamente el niño, aferrándose al cuello de Jareth, su _nonno_ nunca lo tomaba en brazos.

-Mi niño… Roma no es nada comparado conmigo…-Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza al pequeño Lovino.-¿Dónde esta tu territorio?...

-Soy el sur de la península itálica…-Murmuró el pequeño… Ese hombre le daba una paz extraña… algo como… seguridad.

Por su parte Jareth pensaba en las cosas que podía hacer el pequeño, aún era un niño para saber de demasiadas cosas. ¿Tal vez comenzar a valerse por su agricultura?, todos partían por lo mismo.

Le iba a preguntar al niño sobre que sabía hacer, pero cuando lo vio el pequeño estaba dormido en sus brazos…

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y chasqueó sus dedos. El niño desapareció de sus brazos. Él iba irse cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Roma.

-¡Oh! ¡Jareth!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Preguntó Roma sonriéndole tontamente.

-Venía a hablarte algo, pero ya no importa, ¿olvidaste algo?.-Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Si!, es que salí con mi pequeño nieto, que es tan lindo… si lo vieras me darías la razón, la cosa es que se me olvido unas ropas de Veneciano y vine por ellas…-Dijo bobamente Roma, pero la verdad es que estaba listo, ese hombre era mucho más poderoso que él… a decir verdad una vez lo quiso atacar… ¡Pero el muy bastardo tenía magia!, nunca entendió que territorio era… la cosa es que nunca pudo derrotarlo.

-¿No se te olvida nada más?.-Preguntó Jareth y Roma negó. Muy bien, si Roma no iba a cuidar de Romano, él lo haría…-Te deseo un buen viaje, Roma…

Sin decir nada más se apareció en su castillo, que estaba más allá de la ciudad de los duendes, en el laberinto que… él mismo había mandado a construir.

Entró en una de las habitaciones que tenía para los pequeños países que cuidaba de vez en cuando, como Inglaterra, La orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos o bien los países del nuevo mundo, aquél que ningún país europeo conocía.

En la cama estaba recostado el pequeño Lovino, durmiendo profundamente, apretando una de las almohadas. Sonrió al verlo, feliz de tener un nuevo "esclavo" como le gustaba decirle a los niños que cuidaba, aunque nunca los había tratado mal ni nada, no quería que los del consejo de ancianos pensasen que era amable…

Se costó al lado del pequeño, jugando con el cabello del niño, viendo el mechón que sobresalía. Iba a tocarlo, pero recordó… que Roma tenía un mechón similar y siempre le decía que aquella era su zona de placer…

Se hizo una nota mental de no tocar ese mechón… lentamente se fue durmiendo, abrazando suavemente al pequeño.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida… se iba a poner a llorar cuando vio al hombre que dormía a su lado.

Contuvo sus sollozos, observando al hombre… y sin decir nada se abrazó a él, enterrando su carita en el pecho de Jareth. Si su _nonnon_no lo quería, no le importaba, porque ahora él tenía un nuevo _nonno_, ese hombre sería su abuelo, lo había decidido…

**The end.-**


End file.
